The Field Trip (Part 2)
Summary This is a continuation of "The Field Trip". Plot﻿ ﻿ The three remained quiet immediately. At 9:15, the bus stops at a overnight motel. Rocky says that they'll be staying here tonight. Miss Simian tells him that's not possible. It's that the $500 each was supposed to be for one night only. And also, they're behind schedule. So then Rocky then needs to drive all night even though he needed the sleep. They then resumed driving and everyone else fell asleep. Then, while in a Texan town at 10:30, Rocky speeded up and then a police car was chasing him for speeding. The bus woke up from the police's sirens. After losing the cops, Miss Simian once again yells at Rocky. Rocky defends himself by saying he needed gas. Miss Simian knew it was a lie, and the bus once again moved. Then, at 2 am, Rocky fell asleep on the wheel while crossing a bridge. The bus would've gone over the bridge if the horn hadn't awakened everyone. This time Miss Simian took Rocky outside to yell at Rocky saying he could've killed us. But Rocky defended himself by saying that they should have stayed at the motel. This enrages Miss Simian and she takes out a pocket knife to kill Rocky. Rock was right in front of a back tire. Miss Simian then pointed the knife quickly in a stabbing motion. But Rocky moves out of the way and she punctures one of the tires. She then ordered everyone to once again push the bus to the nearest gas station. It took about an hour, but they finally got there. Unfortunatley, the tire station is closed. So Miss Simian sneaks into the station, and comes out with a bus tire and tools to screw it on. While she was working, a guard dog protecting the store woke up and ran towards Miss Simian, the guard dog then started biting down at Miss Simian. It took all the students to pull the dog away from Miss Simian. She then screwed in the tire and they drove off. They arrived at the hotel at 6 am, everyone cheers. When they get in, they find out that they're 15 minutes late, and that all the rooms they reserved have been filled. Miss Simian yells at the lady at the counter, moaning about all the crap they've been through to get here. But the lady still refuses to give them the rooms. And all the rooms have been booked for months. This got Miss Simian an idea to scare the guests. She gives each person something to say that'll make the guests think they're room is unsafe. They tell them about a serial killer that kills anyone who checks into the hotel. Luckily for them, all the people that checked in are idiots. They all flood the lobby, begging to check out. The lady tells them there is no serial killer. But the stupid guests think they're just trying to keep it a secret because the employees are hardened criminals. The gang return to the lobby and pretend to be surprised that all the guests left. They then go to their rooms where they unpack their luggage and get settled in. They then get on the bus to go to Six Flags, luckily, the park is only 10 minutes away from their hotel. On the busride, Gumball asks Miss Simian if their a little early going. Miss Simian says that they're not because today is "Extra Long Fun Day" at the park where they open early and close later than usual. Darwin then goes up and asks if they can stop for breakfast first. Miss Simian refuses to because "Extra Long Fun Day" only comes once a year and the lines get long very quick and also, they'll be able to eat breakfast once they get in. Darwin goes back in disgust as it'll be burgers, fires, and soda for breakfast. That is, until they got there; it turns out that "Extra Long Fun Day" was yesterday. Miss Simian mistaked it for today because the person who posts events on the Six Flags website was drunk when he posted it and posted it today instead of yesterday. And the entire team of Six Flags never noticed it. Miss Simian screamed in anger as they would have to wait there for three and a half hours. Darwin pointed out to Miss Simian that they can have breakfast in the meantime, to which everyone agreed to. They went to a nearby diner for breakfast. Breakfast was pretty much a diaster. Masami wanted something expensive as the only thing she wanted. Miss Simian yelled at her because of the price. She set out for everyone to eat the same excat thing (chocolate chips pancake with poached eggs and a glass of orange juice) To Be Continued﻿ Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 2 of fanfics